nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Daemon
Daemon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Cacodaemon. It is referred to as "Creepymon" in American Bandai materials, a name derived from "Creepy". One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Jupiter and the sin of Wrath. It leads the many Devil and Fallen Angel Digimon, and like Devimon it was originally an Angel Digimon, and a particularly high-ranking one. It is said that before it fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, it was in fact a Seraphimon.[4] However, in response to a being of goodness in the Digital World (perhaps the very human that created the Digital World), it raged in fury and rebellion, and so was deleted to the Dark Area. It has vowed to one day conquer the Digital World, in revenge against the being of goodness. Also, while it led the rebellion, and was the strongest among the Megas, it plotted to secretly revive the "Super-Ultimate Digimon". Digimon Adventure 02 He first made himself known to the DigiDestined after his minion SkullSatamon was destroyed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. He demanded that Ken Ichijouji come with him so he could use the Dark Spore's power for his own ends. Arukenimon then appeared with a truckload of 'kidnapped' children and convinced Ken to come with her. Daemon refused to let Yukio Oikawa get away with it and sicked his other two minions LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon on his truck. However, after the two were destroyed by Silphymon and Shakkoumon, respectively, Daemon took matters into his own hands and stopped the truck and demanded Ken be handed over or else. Although Oikawa was willing to let him take Ken, as he had already implanted the copied Dark Spores, Daemon had to deal with the DigiDestined as well. Despite receiving everything they could throw at him, Daemon was too powerful to defeat. They decided to open a gate to the Digital World to send Daemon back there, but even while holding off their attacks, Daemon opens a gateway himself, telling them that banishing him to the Digital World was pointless, as he can simply come right back (he also mocked them while he was at it, saying "Fools. How did you think I came from the Digital World in the first place?"). Ken was forced to use the dark power within him to convert a Digi-Port into a gateway to the Dark Ocean, through which Daemon was cast. Impressed at Ken's power, Daemon did nothing but laugh and vowed to return as the portal closed around him. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Daemon is one of the 7 Great Demon Lords allied to the Organization. His followers include Shan Yu and Jafar. His element of Wrath was used by him to infect Hades the Monstrous and influence him into attacking Kratos in a fit of irrational rage over the loss of Persephone. Attacks *'Evil Inferno' (Flame Inferno): Attacks with extremely high-temperature hellfire that burns up the opponent without a trace. *'Evil Flapping' (Chaos Flare): Unleashes a blast of unholy energy. *'Double Dust' *'Slash Nail' Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Demons Category:Demon Lords